Chocolate Frog
by Angel Arielle
Summary: Who knew one Olympic worthy chocolate frog could cause so much chaos?


"YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" she yelled.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE KNOW-IT-ALL BOOKWORM!" he bellowed in return.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were arguing. The usual insults were being thrown from one side of the room to the other. It had all started when they found out they had been given the much sought after roles of head boy and head girl. It should have been a delightful privilege and would have been had they not had to share a dormitory.

It was obvious Dumbledore had chosen them to boost inter-house relations. And he had thought it was going to work. They had even been civil to each other when he escorted them to their new common room. Well, their outlook on being civil meant pulling faces at each other behind Dumbledore's back.

When the headmaster finally left the common room all hell broke loose. Insults, swear words, hand gestures, you name it. Then there had been a few books ripped and a few bristles pulled from some ones favourite broom. Tears were shed and curses were thrown.

Three months later and the tension was so unbearable that even the teachers had to try to keep them apart. Still Dumbledore did not deprive them of their positions. This meant that even if they managed to avoid each other all day they were still guaranteed to run into each other at their shared residency. There was no way either would stay in their private rooms. That would mean losing, giving in, admitting defeat, complying. It didn't matter how you put it, they wouldn't let it happen.

It was during the fourth month that something strange occurred. An argument had taken place in the common room. All over a chocolate frog.

FLASHBACK

_Hermione was sitting on the couch opposite the fire, reading Hogwarts: A History, for possibly the hundredth time. She occasionally glanced at Draco who was sat in the chair to the left of her completing his homework. She thought he looked quite handsome when he wasn't sneering at her. He repeatedly glanced at her too. He thought she looked cute when she wrinkled her nose at something she was reading. Needless to say, they both pushed the thoughts to the back of their minds._

_Draco had just written his last sentence of his Potions essay. He placed his scarlet quill beside the parchment and leaned back in the chair with his hands behind his head, thoroughly pleased with himself. At this precise moment, Hermione opened her chocolate frog. And then chaos ensued._

_The chocolate frog had melted slightly due to the heat of the fire, unfortunately for Draco though, it still had its one good jump. And jump it did. However, not to where you would have expected it. No his completed potions essay was not the destination for this magic frog. The Olympics would have been a far better guess. With that said, it landed straight on his right cheek before sliding down to his pristine white shirt._

_Hermione sat frozen to the spot. Empty box in hand, eyes wide in utter shock. Draco was also frozen to the spot. Fists clenched at his sides, eyes wide with rage._

"_Malfoy…I…I'm…I didn't," she stuttered trying to suppress a laugh. She couldn't hold it any longer, she burst into a fit of giggles before hurrying over to him, "I'm so…sorry…Malfoy…I honestly didn't…mean to!" she said whilst laughing._

"_Think its funny do you Granger?" he said removing his shirt and wiping his face with it furiously._

_Hermione froze again, previous thoughts sprinting back to the front of her mind. She stared at his chest as if it was the best thing since sliced bread or perhaps the arrival of her Hogwarts Letter. This did not go unnoticed by Draco._

"_Like what you see Granger?" he grinned._

"_What? Don't be ridiculous. I wasn't staring at your chest!"_

"_Funny, I don't believe I mentioned my chest!" he smirked his most seductive smirk._

"_Well I wasn't ogling you. It's just…you still have chocolate on your face." Saved by chocolate._

"_Where?" he asked._

_She pointed to his right cheek, but as she was about two meters away from him, she could have been pointing at any part of his head._

"_No. To the left. Too far. Right a little. For Merlin's sake Malfoy. Do you have no sense of direction?"_

"_You're pointing at my whole head what do you expect you stupid witch?" he exclaimed._

_She'd had enough now. She walked straight up to him, inches from his chest and raised her hand to his face. He closed his eyes expecting her to slap him. Instead, she brushed her thumb slowly over his cheek. Her touch was warm on his skin. He kept his eyes closed savouring the feeling. When he opened his eyes, he met her soft hazel gaze. They stood there for a moment before Hermione raised her thumb and they both glanced at the chocolate covering it. She placed it to her lips and licked it. Sensually rolling her tongue over the pad of her thumb._

_She smiled and Draco, coming to his senses before her, stepped back mumbling something about needing a shower. Hermione seemed to catch on and went back to her book._

END FLASHBACK

They were now avoiding each other at all costs. They even used their private rooms rather than the common room. They even spent more time in their old common rooms. Hermione went to the library even more than usual. Draco spent more time practicing quidditch.

They managed to keep out of one another's way for precisely seventeen whole days. Until…

"Stupid witch," Draco shouted

"You chauvinistic pig!" Hermione retorted, "How dare you punch Ron?"

"He deserved it you Insufferable Gryffindork!"

"Twitchy little Ferret!"

"Bushy haired freak!" They had been arguing in the head common room for about ten minutes now. Hermione was stood in between the fireplace and the table, steadily getting hotter and angrier. Draco was at a safe distance behind the couch, cowering slightly. She had slapped him before; she could and would easily do it again.

"SON OF A DEATH EATER!" Now she had done it.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Now he had gone too far.

"My names Draco Malfoy. I'm so ugly the sun won't even shine on me!" she mocked.

"I'm Hermione Granger. My hairs so bushy I lost a book in it!" he sang, "A little piece of advice…the next time you brush your hair try standing a little closer to the hairbrush."

"You imbecile! You wanna be careful what you say to me!"

"Why are you gonna get King Scar-head and your little Prince Weaslelot to beat me up?" he chuckled.

"I don't need them to beat you up, ill do it myself!" she threatened.

"Please Granger; I've constipated bigger shits than you!"

"Oh really, the only shit I see is coming out of your mouth. And begging is such a good look for you by the way."

"You wanna talk about looks? Don't you need a license to be that ugly?" he pointed at her.

"Keep talking Malfoy, someday you'll say something intelligent." she stated with an air of boredom and staring at her fingernails.

"Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people!" Draco roared.

"Well you are living proof of reincarnation. No one could possibly get to be so stupid in just one lifetime. I mean really, can't you grow a backbone and form some opinions of your own. Or do you really want to be a clone of your father? I'd really like to see things from his point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass!"

"Onto the parents now are we? That's low Granger, even for you. But hey, ill play along. Tell me, did your parents ever ask you to run away from home? Is that why you came to Hogwarts?" he laughed.

"ARE YOUR PARENTS SIBLINGS?" she screamed.

"Your mouth is getting too big for your muzzle!" he yelled.

"You think you're so much better than everyone!"

"No. You just have an extremely low opinion of people if you think they're your equals. You don't deserve to be at this school. No one wants you here," he said calmly. He knew he was lying through his teeth.

If there was one thing Hermione really hated it was being told she didn't belong at Hogwarts. She was the brightest witch of her age. Hogwarts was her home. She was all out of insults, and tears were steadily forming and threatening to fall. She turned her back on him and sat on the edge of the table.

"Even your best friend cheats on you and lies to you. He doesn't want you here. Your precious Weasel has been seeing Lavender Brown behind your back," He sighed, "He deserved that punch!" Realisation dawned on her. He had punched Ron to defend her honour. A quick smile formed on her lips as she turned on the table.

Draco moved to sit on the couch whilst Hermione swung her legs over the table. They bashed their knees together.

"Sorry!" they cried in unison, pretending it didn't hurt. There wasn't much space between the table and the couch. Draco leaned back. Hermione's legs were somewhat trapped between Draco's. They weren't touching, but it still seemed somewhat intimate especially as she was wearing a skirt.

Hermione began fiddling the cuff of her shirtsleeve nervously as she spoke.

"I kind of guessed he was seeing her. He's been avoiding me and she gives me funny looks whenever he talks to me." she smiled sadly. "To be honest, I think they make the perfect couple."

"You're serious?" he asked astonished at the lack of caring in her tone.

"Yeah. Besides, I've had my eye on someone else for a while now."

"Pray tell, who is this lucky man?" he joked.

"Lucky?" she questioned, "Two minutes ago you were insulting me!"

"That was two minutes ago. This is now." He smiled at her.

"Damn. I think I've gone off him."

"What? Why?"

"I like men who are consistent and reliable. I've just realised he isn't," she smirked.

"Oh Granger, I can tell that you want me!" he grinned. He leaned forward so their faces were inches apart.

"You know, you're dead right...I want you…to go away." She leaned back placing her hands behind her on the table for support.

Draco smiled before leaning over her, their faces now centimetres apart. She gasped as he reached behind her back and made to grab her hands. Losing the support, she quickly pulled her hands from his and placed them round his neck to stop herself from falling.

He moved his hands to her waist. "I wouldn't have let you fall Hermione," he whispered, "I would never hurt you."

She pushed him back onto the couch, as if to reject him. She looked at his face. His expression showed he was hurt. He didn't understand why she was pushing him away. He couldn't take her questioning gaze any longer. He had to escape. He raised himself slightly off the couch. She pushed him back down before placing her hand back at her side.

"It's ok Granger, you can relax. I won't try it again. I'm going to my room." He lifted himself again only to be pushed back down by her soft hand on his chest. This time her hand remained.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Come with me? Where? To my room?" he questioned. She simply nodded.

Draco leaned forward and placed his hands on her waist. He slowly let them drift down to her hips, then to the outside of her thighs and back up and round to the top of her buttocks. He pulled her towards him onto the couch where she straddled him.

"You can come to my room if you whisper those three little words that would make my day," he smiled.

"Kiss me quick," she grinned mischievously.

Not what he was looking for but he could work with it.

He pulled her tighter towards him and tilted his head up to meet hers. Their lips edged closer together before finally meeting in a soft kiss.

So here they are after arguing, a few home truths, a lot of insults and one Olympic worthy chocolate frog.

One hand tangles in her hair while his other caresses the small of her back. He brushes his tongue along the bottom of her lip and she opens her mouth to grant him access. She can feel his warm breath on her lips. She slowly moves her hands down to unbutton his shirt. He bites her bottom lip and she moans into his mouth. He moves his hands to her legs, pushing her skirt up to her hips and continuing to stroke her silky thighs.

"I think it's time we took this to the bedroom," he coos.

"I love chocolate frogs!" she moans as he picks her up and wraps her legs even tighter around his waist. Slowly, they work their way to his bedroom. They pass a table on their way, not seeing the wizard with the twinkling blue eyes staring up from the collectable card. The card that once shared a box with a magical chocolate frog.


End file.
